This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Fasteners or clips are known which are used to retain a heat shield, for example, proximate to a muffler or catalytic converter, or similar high temperature component. Known fastener designs used for this purpose have problems such as: (1) during installation, known fasteners can apply excessive torque to the stud holding the heat shield, thereby breaking off the stud; (2) known fasteners installed using a tool, such as a drive socket, can mar, deflect, or otherwise damage the body or the surface of the heat shield; and (3) single helix threaded connections, legs, or attachment portions of the fasteners are susceptible to corrosion due to environmental operating conditions, such as water, salt, dirt, etc., and are further susceptible to fracture under multiple cycles of heating/cooling such that when breakage occurs, the heat shield can come loose and/or vibrate.